1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a cholesteric liquid crystal reflective polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely utilized as popular image display devices. However, despite many excellent characteristics, LCDs have a narrow viewing angle.
In the case of early LCDs, an image appeared distorted when viewed from a side angle due to a narrow viewing angle. However, current LCDs can provide a certain level of image quality using a phase-difference film even when viewed from a side angle. Further, the development of lateral electric field driving technology has led to the introduction of a liquid crystal mode that has a wide viewing angle without using a phase-difference film. Therefore, it has become possible to provide image quality that is superior to that of early LCDs by combining a wide-viewing angle liquid crystal mode and a phase-difference film.
In addition, attempts have been made to further increase the luminance of LCDs. To this end, a luminance enhancement film, such as a reflective polarizing plate, may be used with LCDs.
However, since phase differences of optical devices used in an LCD have different values as a function of wavelength, wavelength dispersion should be taken into consideration to achieve a perfect black state without light leakage. In addition, if a reflective polarizing plate is used with large-screen LCDs, image quality can further be degraded, causing stains to be observed.
In particular, if a reflective polarizing plate is used to improve luminance, entirely different phase characteristics can be exhibited. Accordingly, a phase-difference film of an LCD may need to be redesigned to have the desired phase characteristics.